fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fate/Grand Order : Epic of Remnant/@comment-27898725-20171103211520
So... Because since the announcement of EOR, I was mostly hyped by the fourth episode "Salem of the Heresy" I want to share some though about it. (And I was not hyped ONLY because of loli >.<) First, let's start about the place, I think that it will be in United States before E Pluribus Unum. Also to be even more precise it will be in Massachusetts, because of the obvious keywords (Massachusetts = Boston). The year here is also very precise since one keywords is "Anno Dominin 1692" Which means 1692 AD. So : Right during the Salem Trial. About some characters I think Abigail Williams will be here. (Even though right now there is no design to help us, I learned from EOR 1 and 2 were the answer was just in front of us, so maybe it's same here). Sadly there were a bunch of accusations and executions so we should narrow some things before making some assumptions. We have "The Most Heretical of the Witches" and "The Great Calamity" (And also "Seven at the Gallows" but I've 0 idea about it) EDIT : I just saw that litteraly it means 'Seven Hangings' so I just checked and it's weird because they were more than 7 hangings : We count 14 Women and 5 Men (And 1 another who wasn't executed by hangings)... So maybe it refers to the 7 first one ? 7 last ? About "The most Heretical of the Witches" I've some idea but this key words is somehow misleading : At this point of history, women were accused of witchcrafts (Which is obviously not possible), so what "Heretical" means here ? => There was many other accusation that witchcrafts : Accused of rejecting Puritan ideals, etc.. My Personal though would lead me to the inital accused About "The Great Calamity". I don't think it was an event during The Salem Trial, but the whole event itself : It was caused by a mass hysteria. It is connection on the whole EOR, but then why making this ? To mislead ? Then "Witch Hunt" and "Witch Trial" : I was thinking EOR4 will be about Witch Hunt but it was more precise that I was hoping : Salem. Witch Hunt started because of some strange behavior on people (Especially Betty Paris and Abigail Williams). So maybe the action will be in both Witch Hunting and Trials ? To finish : Satan. During those events he was (one of ?) the main excuse to accuse each others. Well that's pretty much all I can say (Ye a bit long sorry >.< But I wish it could help). I wanted also to say some others things - Since this is my personal though I didn't include it in my whole text above - * Alice Parker : Dunno why but when EORIV : Salem was announced she was the first person to come in mind * Morgan Le Fey : I saw her in the Reddit dicussion, I'll be straight, there is a low chance for her to appear in EOR4, mostly because it's not camelot related and she had 0 links with Salem although we speak about FGO and Nasu here, so I wouldn't say it's impossible. * Bridget Bishop : First to be tried and executed. Thanks for reading until the end :3